


Lost siblings

by sarcastictear



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastictear/pseuds/sarcastictear
Summary: "Newt...", Thomas whispered. "He was your brother. Teresa told me."-> Don't read if you haven't seen The Death Cure





	Lost siblings

Everything seemed to work and it was almost like that the safe haven was the perfect place to live. But perfect would mean that all of his friends who didn't make it would be here and enjoy being free and off of pain. Perfect would mean that he wouldn't have to hate Gally for killing Chuck, even though it wasn't surely his fault. He wouldn't have to hate himself for letting Ben attack him and getting him banned. He wouldn't have to hate himself for being the first one getting pulled into the berg that caused Teresa to die in the building that was about to break down. He wouldn't have to hate himself for stabbing Newt and hearing Winston shooting himself because he was the cure all along. It was just the third day since they started their new life in the safe hafen and Thomas was sitting all over again in front of the stone, where they all carved names into it from the ones who couldn't experience a life in freedom. Thomas stared at Newt's name and he remembered how Minho and him carved his name into the stone together. He lightly smiled and noticed that someone sat down next to him. Minho was right next to him and their shoulders were touching. "He wouldn't have loved it here, you know." he whispered and Thomas started looking away from the stone in way to Minho who was watching the waves in the ocean. "I don't know if he ever told you but he never felt good in the glade. It may have seem so but he hated it there." Thomas looked at Minho and was confused than ever, trying to get what Minho was talking about. "Everyone hated it there." he replied and Minho shook his head. "Not like Newt. I think he is satisfied with how things turned out. All he ever wanted was the Gladers to be happy and never feel like how he felt." he paused for a few seconds. "So please don't be like that and sit everyday in front of that stone. Newt wouldn't want you to sit there everyday for hours and you know that." Thomas nodded and took a deep breath. "Minho." he started and Minho turned his head to look at him. "Before Teresa died she told me that Newt had a sister named Sonya." Minho's eyes widened a little and he looked at his name on the stone. "He always told me that he remembered that he has a sister.." he whispered and his eyes got lightly teary. "T-That's why I just can't pretend like everything is okay. No matter where I go I see Sonya and I don't know if I should tell her about him. They both never had the chance to meet each other again." small tears rolled over Thomas cheeks. Minho looked at Thomas again and sighed. "You need to." he said quick and stood up. "I will get her to talk to you, Thomas. And you better stay right here or I'm going to beat your ass." he smiled lightly and walked away. Thomas looked down at his own feet, trying to controll his breathing so he won't freak out completely.   
Again, someone sat down right next to him so their shoulders were touching again and it didn't surprise him that it was really Sonya who was sitting next to him. The first few minutes no one said anything and they were covered in an awkward silence. It almost seemed like Sonya was about to leave again. Before she could even speak, Thomas interrupted her. "Newt.." he said under his breath and finally looked up. Sonya raised her eyebrow and looked at the stone. "I don't know if you ever talked to him or remember him.." Thomas continued and his voice got lower and lower while Sonya focused Newt's name on the stone, being really confused and curious. "he was your brother. Teresa told me." Thomas' voice broke down as he sobbed quietly. Sonya looked from Newt's name to Thomas, who covered his face in his hands. "Why isn't my brother here?" she asked and almost whispered. Her voice was trembling and tears started forming in her eyes. "I accidentally stabbed him as he was trying to attack me because-" his voice broke once again and Sonya wrapped her arms around Thomas, who kept sobbing quietly. "He wasn't immune like you, Sonya. And I could've saved him but failed." he whispered. Tears started rolling down her cheeks now and she kept on wiping them away. "It's not your fault, Tommy." she said and hugged him tight but he just started to sob louder than before.


End file.
